BUENAS NOCHES SPOILER 5X06
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Momento Huddy 5ª Temp...


**SHORT FIC HUDDY – "BUENAS NOCHES"….( SPOILER 5X06-JOY. PARA LENTEJONCITA)**

**La tarde caía…El sol se despedía porque consideraba que no era oportuno seguir iluminando las vidas de los seres insignificantes a los que alumbraba…Claudicó porque se sentía un astro inútil…Exactamente igual que ella…¿Triunfadora?...Eso le llegó a insinuar Becca, la joven que la ayudaría a cumplir su sueño…Vio nacer a una criatura ajena y quiso hacerla propia aun antes de que exhalara su primer hálito de vida…"¡¡¡Joy…Joy!!!", gritó fuera de sí, descontrolada, enloquecida para que la pequeña respirara, entre la confusión del quirófano. Joy. Ese era el nombre que había elegido para su hijita, su primera decisión como madre. Él la observó desde fuera, desesperada, casi histérica, dispuesto a entender la fuerza que podía hacer que su jefa escapara de la racionalidad...¿Triunfadora?...No…No lo era. No ejercía la medicina del modo en que siempre soñó y ni siquiera tenía alguien a quien abrazar. Porque no supo qué decir cuando la chica dijo que no podía renunciar a su bebé. Y ahí estaba. Sola. Con la mirada perdida. Cansada, agotada de luchar contra viento y marea. Para nada. Para nadie. En una habitación demasiado grande, demasiado vacía...Sentada en el suelo, empapada en lágrimas, desnudando su dolor.**

**El timbre suena y la saca de su abismo...Era él...Debería mandarle a tomar vientos. ****Llevaba toda la semana mofándose de sus intentonas maternales y ahora...No era el momento para soportar otro sarcasmo...Esta vez no. Pero aun así no tiene fuerzas para negarle la entrada. "Hay más niños...un océano lleno para ti", asegura mientras la sigue y cierra la puerta, "montones de adolescentes con la cabalgadura desbocada"...Casi sonríe, pero niega..."No...no voy a hacerlo más", asegura apoyada en la pared..., "Se terminó"..., recalca categórica...Ante su sorpresa, el doctor la recrimina sin contemplaciones..."Huyes..., huyes de esto tal y como huiste de la fecundación in vitro". Ella piensa un segundo...¿Ése es su modo de dar ánimos? ...¡¡¡Pues vaya!!!. Aunque fuera cierto él es el menos indicado para echárselo en cara...Por algo no le pidió la donación y salió disparada del despacho como alma que lleva al diablo años atrás...¡¡¡Qué se cree!!!...No obstante, no le rebate y asiente, "Sí, eso hago"...¿No era lo mismo que hacía él a todas horas? ¿Escapar del horror que lo paraliza y lo condena?...Le oyó reflexionar, "¡¡¡Qué mal!!! Serías una buena madre"...La frase la golpea, las silabas estallan en sus oídos como latigazos...Le mira con una expresión confusa, incrédula, suspira para atrapar un poco más de aire, intentando medir sus palabras. Mira al frente y al final se encara ..."Eres un hijo de puta". Lo dice con suavidad, sin alterarse, como quien da la hora. Muy segura de sí misma. Dijo eso y lo dijo porque era justamente lo que quería saben que en él ese calificativo iba más allá de una ofensa a su genealogía o de un burdo insulto. Era más bien una consecuencia, una conclusión. Su principal cualidad. El nefrólogo acusa el golpe no por incierto sino por inesperado y la observa mientras camina hacia él sin perderle el gesto. "Cuando quería un niño me recordabas que sería una madre de mierda y ahora que lo he perdido me nominas a la mejor del año.", argumenta ..."¿Por qué necesitas negarlo todo?..., pregunta desesperada mientras su mirada chispea atravesada por el estado de inseguridad, por la locura que suministra el miedo...Ahora es su empleado el que está turbado. Intimidado por esos ojos que son incluso más bellos así, sin artificios, sin maquillajes, limpios, rojos e hinchados debido al incesante lagrimeo. Mostrándose como son. Dándole su primera lección importante fuera del ten con ten diario. No es Cuddy, la jefa buenorra. No es Cuddy, la que soporta estoicamente sus excesos. No es Cuddy, la del escote generoso. Ahora no va de nada. Quizá como nunca se muestra la mujer, la persona, y es un desafío más grande que el más difícil de sus diferenciales. Porque es ahí donde adivina su verdad. La de ella y la suya propia. Necesita negarlo todo para poder negarse a sí mismo sin sentir dolor. Pero no lo confiesa, no puede admitir tal diagnóstico, al menos, no todavía, porque sería admitir que sufre…Que sufre por ella…Todavía no estaba preparado…"No lo sé"..., responde con un hilo de voz imperceptible....**

**Silencio...Cara a cara. Demasiado cerca uno del otro. Buscan sus labios casi a la par. Sus respiraciones se confunden. Sus lenguas penetran en el otro sin descanso. Se abrazan, se tocan... La lana de su jersey es agradable. El cuero de su cazadora también...Después se separa de ella...No era el momento de seguir, aunque le gustaría...Es la primera vez que la aborda sin la acidez con la que siempre consigue lo que quiere de ella...Por eso sabe que debe parar. Se queda callado un instante, décimas de segundo que parecen años porque tampoco puede añadir nada más de lo que ha dicho con su cuerpo..."Buenas noches", le dice en un susurro justo antes de marcharse...**

**Mientras oye la puerta contesta atropellada, casi sin aliento,..."BUENAS NOCHES"**

**.?s=&showtopic=4722&view=findpost&p=1858603**

**FIN**


End file.
